You're a distraction and I became a hazard to my friend's health
by W-IIV
Summary: Inspired by an true useless gay story, Hannah is a newly awakened bi and doesn't fully know how to behave properly when there is a pretty girl dancing near her in the arcade.


"Do we really need to go to the arcade area?" Hannah asked as she got pulled along by Barbara to the arcade in the local theme park. It's not that Hannah dislikes going to the arcade, she actually likes the flashing lights and sound effects from the various games. It always gave her a peaceful atmospheric feel. She just disliked who goes to the arcades during this time.

Actually, dislike is a strong word, and in most cases, it's rather wrong. It's just that… with the new realisation about herself, Hannah found those people… rather distracting. It's a problem really, it caused her eyes to wonder and made her lose focus of the actual game she's playing. It's not their fault at all, rather it's her own brain for being this pathetically infatuated straight away, and she guessed it's also a bit of the girl's fault for being too pretty for her to handle.

Hell, it might not even be how pretty a girl could look! Sometimes it's just the hysterical laughter when something doesn't go quite to plan but still created a funny situation, sometimes it's the loud victory cheer that echoes in the room and the beautiful smile that goes with it when Hannah looks for the source. Other times it's just the mere presence of one near her age.

Yes, she got it that bad but to be fair, she is still new to the whole bi thing and whilst she's used to boys being attractive to her, girls? An entirely whole new playfield and a whole new set of things to get used to.

"Hannah, are you looking at a girl again?" Barbara asked cutting off Hannah's internal monologue.

Hannah looked over Barbara, casting her a weird eye as she scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. "What no?" Just to make sure, she looked around the room and thankfully for her, there weren't any girls near her. There was a group in the distance but they moved so much Hannah didn't dare glance their way in case she got caught by one of them. "I just spaced out a bit why?"

"Cause I asked you a question a few times and you didn't answer," Barbara replied as she stopped them near an air hockey table. "Figured asking that question would be the safest way to snap you out of it."

Hannah huffed, a joking smile on her face as she glanced at the machines near her before turning back to Barbara. "And by the nine what was the least safest way to snap me out of my thoughts?"

Barbara in turn smirked and a glint of mischief was reflected in her turquoise eyes. "Telling you that a pretty girl in the group was staring at you." Just like that, the complexion on Hannah's face grew pink and as she tried not to turn back and look at the group at the distance. Unfortunately, she couldn't fight against the urge to sneak a glance and so in a span of a second, she could tell that there were five people there and one of them sported hair of a colourful mix of orange and salmon undertones.

She turned her head back straight away when she heard the giggles of Barbara near her before she rolled her eyes at the hidden smile and muffled giggling from Barbara as she placed a hand in front of her mouth. "Oh very funny," Hannah huffed as she crossed her arms and sent a glare with no malice to Barbara.

Barbara shrugged, her giggling slowly becoming embers as she lowered her hand down from her face. "You did want to know," she reasoned as she got to the far end of the air hockey table near them, Hannah sighed in acknowledgement as she took the opposite side. In front of her, Barbara inserted an arcade token and the game whirled to life as the puck emerged from her goal.

"So…" Hannah said as the smile on her face grew to a formidable smirk and as her eyes narrowed, the competitive streak in her hazel eyes gleamed in the arcade lights. In front of her Barbara mirrored a similar expression, though instead of competition, it was hunger and a desire to win. "Best two out of three?"

* * *

"Hah!" Hannah laughed as she shoved her striker forward with such a harsh intensity when it collided with the black puck. The puck, in turn, hit the sides in a fast speed as it gradually moved down the table, the sound resonating loudly in the arcade. Barbara moved her striker cautiously side to side, her turquoise eyes were alert and ready to block and counter attack with the same level of ferocity. She wasn't fast enough though as the puck sneaked to the left of her, her hand moving a mere second late to block just as it fell through the goal and the triumph chime of the game played in the air.

Satisfied Hannah raised her arms in the air with a victorious glee as Barbara laughed at her, resting her arms on the edge of the table watching as Hannah twirled in her victory dance. The score in between them blinked 7-5, the 7 being on Hannah's side, one more time before the numbers reset back to 0.

"I'm sooo getting you in the next game," Barbara said when Hannah calmed down her celebration, laughing again as Hannah stuck her tongue out at her.

"As if I'll let you score," Hannah said in a smug tone as she too rested her arms and hands on the table's edge.

Barbara's grin turned vicious as she shrugged innocently. "I don't know~" She mused as she looked inspected her surroundings before tossing a look at Hannah. "You made it rather easy after a girl came along."

If Hannah's face weren't red before it was certainly red now. Her cheeks were blazing with heat as she struggled to talk in English. On her defence, the girl was really cute, especially with her short hair, round owl glasses and really cute pastel themed sundress. "I was distracted! It won't happen again."

As expected, Barbara bursted out laughing, giggling hysterically whilst she ignored the glare Hannah sent her way. "Are you sure about that?"

Hannah huffed out an annoyed sigh as she crossed her arms, her striker still in her hand. "Yes, I'm very certain about that." As soon as she said that, an uncomfortable sensation erupted in her stomach and it didn't help that Barbara laughed straight away again as if she was in on an inside joke. Then it just came to her, the uncomfortable thing in her stomach was what people would feel when they knew they were going to eat their proud declaration.

And as soon as she realised that, Hannah's face grew a bit paler.

"Alright," Barbara said through her small bursts of giggling. "Try not to panic so much but turn around."

Hannah didn't really need to turn around, now that she wasn't focused on Barbara or the game, the rest of the world slowly came to her senses and she could hear the loud bantering near them. Still, despite everything telling her not to, she turned around and leaned more into the table for balance support as a result.

The group they passed before was walking near them and what was once 5 people became 6 as the short and cute girl that first distracted Hannah joined them. Though most of them were quiet, two of them were loud and chaotic. One of them had long dark brown hair and a small ponytail and the other one was the orange haired person Hannah spotted earlier.

And now that she could get a good look at the orange haired person, Hannah decided that this was cheating. The girl was cheating, not Barbara, though Hannah has a feeling she could be liable of it for bringing her to her attention. But no, the girl was cheating because wow, she… she's something alright.

Her eyes were a striking green and in the flashing coloured lights of the arcade, it reminded Hannah of forests that were both beautiful yet dangerous. The playful smirk on the stranger's face was also a sign of cheating. Really, it shouldn't look so troublesome and inviting at the same time. Her clothes as well, seriously she should be disqualified. The stranger rocked her attire, especially with the red and black flannel, ripped jeans and combat boots. It didn't help that she also wore a tank top that just had the word GIRLS repeated thrice on it.

That's not to say that the other girls weren't stunning in their own ways. The whole group of them looked fabulous, from the shy looking girl that hide an eye behind her long pink hair to the Valkyrie girl whose large curved figure was shaped by a talented hand. It's moments like this that made Hannah wondered how she didn't realise that she was bi sooner.

Her gay thoughts were cut off with the with the jingle of a victory and Hannah turned around when a few people of the cute girl group glanced in her direction to look for the noise. Hannah however, knew exactly where the noise came from and she knew why it happened, in fact, she can feel it under her clenched fist as small pockets of air of the table pushed against it. In front of her, Barbara was smirking, her striker moving gently between her hands and the score was 0-1.

"So how's not getting distracted going?" Barbara taunted, laughing as the blush on Hannah's face deepened to a dark scarlet. Behind her, she could hear a sharp and loud laughter and it took everything in Hannah to not turn around to see who laughed and more importantly if they were laughing at her.

Hannah huffed, taking the puck from her side and placed it back on the table before doing a powerful strike and launching it straight into the goal. "You cheated," she hissed as the victory jingle played once more.

Barbara raised an accusatory eyebrow at Hannah. With her determined eyes fixated on Hannah's annoyed look, she grabbed the puck from her end and placed it back on the table. "You were distracted," she corrected and with that, she struck the puck and the next round began.

* * *

In all honesty, Hannah believed that this scenario wasn't fair. Even though it 5-2 with her leading she couldn't get through Barbara's defence and be one step closer to winning then leaving. Though Hannah knows the reason why her attacks have been lacking. She can see the reason with her two eyes, in fact, she can't stop looking at the reason.

At first, she thought the group would just walk past them and exit in the opening that was just around the corner further along. But no, life wasn't that easy and she had to suffer. The group of girls actually stopped near them and for a second Hannah believed it was to watch them play, hence why she picked up the intensity a bit and scored a couple of times to impress whoever was watching. But no, life wasn't that nice either. They stayed to play the dance dance revolution game up ahead near Barbara's left. Right where she could see them dancing if no one blocked it, which no one ever did.

Not that she would fully complain though because wow, the loud brunette could move really well and her shorts really showed off her thighs quite a bit. It was just that… they were being a distraction. Again, not their fault for being too pretty for Hannah's new gay brain able to handle. Fortunately, they weren't that much of a distraction, Hannah found a way to just glance when the puck was in at her side before looking at Barbara's side when she slid it over. So far, it was this one tactic that kept her from losing, and she guessed, from winning too.

"Alright, one last game," Hannah heard the orange haired girl said as she got to one of the dancing pads, it was the one closest to Hannah and gave her the best view when she glanced up to them. "You and me Akko, high difficulty but your song."

Hannah didn't know which song they picked as she put her attention back to the game again, blocking Barbara's strike as she glanced up to see both the brunette and the orange haired girl dancing. It was there where Barbara scored her third point.

In a more controlled scenario, Hannah would jokingly call Barbara her out of cheating and Barbara would cheekily reply that Hannah was just distracted. This could be never that scenario though for Hannah was too bi for her own good. The girl, the hot beautiful girl with orange hair pulled her hair back. So instead of the pretty, spiky bob she had before, it was just this hot boyish look and it did not help at all when the impish grin on her face was a cocky mess and her green eyes were just burning with determination.

By the nines…. she's so weak.

"Need a drink, Hannah?" Barbara asked, snapping Hannah out of her gay trance. There was a cheeky grin on her face and though Hannah was narrowing her eyes at her, she knew with the amount of red on her face the angry glare wasn't that effective. "You look kinda thirsty over there."

Hannah blinked once, then twice as the red embarrassment on her face turned into anger. She did not just say that. Barbara, her dearest, bestest friend in the world, did not just say that. In the near vicinity of the girl, she is thirst…. ahem, _infatuated_ with. How dare she. Granted she would do the same but she would only do it AFTER the people she would be thirsting over are gone.

This meant war.

Without any hesitation and without looking at the pretty girls for once, Hannah took out the puck from her side of the table and placed it on the table and hit it with all her might. Barbara yelped in surprised as the puck hit the edge of her striker before landing in the goal.

"Okay," Barbara said with a nervous laugh as she placed the puck back on the table. "Maybe I did deserve that, we're cool now right?"

Hannah just grinned in response.

* * *

Whoever said all is fair in love and war was completely making things up, Hannah realised as she stared up at the score above them and how the numbers '6-4' got reflected in the sunlight. The line is complete and utter bullshit because none of it is fair, she had been going hard at Barbara for the last 2 minutes, only to lose when she heard the cheer of one of the girls ahead of them and made Hannah look up.

The girl who cheered was none other than the orange head girl, whose hair is fortunately for Hannah's weak gay brain, wasn't pulled back and was back to its normal spiky bob. Now there aren't any problems with this, no not at all. Hannah was kinda getting used to the group mainly out of spite for what Barbara said earlier.

Then the hot stranger had to laugh at her friend. That's when things went very wrong all over again. Whatever barrier Hannah built in order to protect her pride was gone, broken to dust with that god damn stupid laugh. It wasn't fair at all that the stranger's laugh was a loud husky rumble of a chuckle. It wasn't fair that it was a sound that gave shivers to Hannah's spine, made her legs weak and made her reaction time be ten times slower. It wasn't fair at all.

"Six to four~" Barbara sang as Hannah took the puck from her side again and placed it on the table.

"It'll be seven to four in a second," Hannah said as she started the next match, sending the puck to the side before Barbara countered with a strike of her own.

"Hmmm, I'm not too sure about that," Barbara mused as Hannah caught the puck. "I just overheard them saying that they'll stay for one more one more round. Apparently, the brunette didn't like it how your crush beat her in her favourite song." Hannah's eyes widened, completely ignoring Barbara's exaggerating comment as she hit the puck in an accident when she looked up at the group. Barbara was right, they were still here, and both the brunette and the hot girl were back on the dance pads again. At that moment, Hannah is convinced that the hot girl and Barbara are working together to cheat against her because she just forgot how to breathe.

Not only was the orange hair pulled back again but this time, this time! Hannah was just in time to watch the stranger remove her red and black flannel which left her in the white tank top. A white tank top that exposed her slightly muscular arms to the world and that was illegal. She should not have that much power to be that hot, who was she the sun?

"Fuck," Hannah said. Her eyes widened the moment she realised she said that out loud and was grateful that victory jingle played straight afterwards. She couldn't look Barbara in the eyes, however, not when she could feel the heat all over her face, ears and knuckles and especially not when there was a sly grin on her face. "Not one word," Hannah warned as she placed the puck again on the table.

"Six, five," Barbara grinned as she sent the puck again back to Hannah in a counter attack.

Hannah grumbled at her, annoyed that though she said something, it wasn't a word but a number. When the puck came down her end of the table, she stopped it, looked up at the dancing girls and gulped. She then hit the puck with the littlest force possible, making it slowly jump from side to side as it moved down before glancing back up and watched the orange haired girl dance before she needs to pay attention to the game.

And wow can she dance, Hannah thought that the brunette next to her could dance really well but she was nothing compared to her. Whilst the brunette's feet were fierce, her feet were swift and graceful, only putting enough pressure on the pads before moving on to the next step. Her green eyes were fierce and were overflowing with determination and the grin on her face was intoxicatingly cocky and highly smug.

Not that Hannah was fully paying attention to her face, it was mostly flickering on the quick-paced footwork and the rising combo… and also on the arms. She would be missing an opportunity entirely if she missed the arms. Especially the muscles when she tensed and held onto the railings tightly so that she can fully concentrate on the footwork. She doesn't even care that glancing at her arms longer than usual caused her to level with Barbara and make the score be 6-6.

Because by the nines… She was _hot._

But Hannah learnt her mistake, and only glanced at her for brief seconds when the final match came upon them and honestly? It actually surprised Hannah that despite everything about this girl, Hannah paid just enough attention to her own game in the final match that Barbara couldn't get through her defence whether it would be catching the puck in time or just batting it away before it came too close. For a split second, Hannah thought she could get away with it, win the air hockey game and still not get caught stealing glances at the girl dancing away near her.

But of course, nothing was fair in love and war.

Hannah caught the puck under her striker when she heard the cheer and before she could think she looked up and saw the hot stranger smile. Smile. It wasn't a cocky grin or a smug smirk but it was genuine wide smile filled with laughter and playful vigour. The sight made Hannah's cheek burn and the butterflies hatch from the cocoons in her stomach and on another day she would spend another few seconds to intake the sight and memorise for her fantasy during the night. But now? Hannah had a game to finish so with reluctance she returned the puck to Barbara before looked up at the stranger one final time.

Only to catch the eyes of the stranger.

Hannah's eyes widened as the light green eyes she admired from the distance looked at her with curiosity and the soft warmth that spread to her cheeks before when she admired the relaxed smile became hot infernos of embarrassment. Was she caught staring at her? Did she see her as a freak for looking at her? Cold shivers of dread trickled down Hannah's spine as she hastily looked away from her and hit the puck coming at her as hard as she could.

Straight away, Hannah knew she made a mistake. She could see the disaster before it happened as she watched the flat cylinder collide with Barbara's fingers on her striker before it fell to the ground near her. Not that Hannah paid attention as all she could hear was Barbara's yell of pain before guilt flooded her senses. Now everyone in the group was looking at her. She could feel it, she could feel their stares against her skin and their judgement as a girl who hit her friend.

By the nines she was an idiot, she pushed her own boundaries too much, too far. Usually, she would just have brief glances but no, there was something about the stranger that she broke that rule and made her look more, made her stare for longer. Now she's paying the price. Oh, how she wished that the world could just swallow her now, right now in the arcade and possibly scare the girl so much that she forgets all about her.

Not even daring to look up, Hannah scurried over to Barbara's side, eyes only focusing on Barbara as Barbara kissed her now bruised fingers. "I'm so sorry," Hannah whispered as she inspected the fingers. They weren't that bad, nothing too dark or purple to be considered broken but there was enough to at least considered it slightly bruised.

Still, even hiding behind Barbara Hannah could feel someone staring at her and the thought made her heart race with fear and embarrassment. With a hasty smile, Hannah looked up, fighting the urge to just peek above Barbara's head to see if the girl was still staring at her. "Come on I'll treat you to a smoothie for winning," Hannah declared as she picked up Barbara's bag for her.

"Wait we haven't finished the game yet!" Oh no, Hannah wasn't going to let that make her stay. Nope, she won't stay in the same room as that girl until the depths of hell is right under her feet. Without any hesitation, Hannah picked up Barbara's striker and puck, placed both on the table and Wham! She hit the puck hard and watched as it bounced to the side before sweeping past the absent striker and into the goal in rocket speed.

"Congrats you won," Hannah said as the final victory chime played loudly. Hannah moved to pick up her bag at her end before ending out of the exit that wasn't near the cute girl she became a fool over, Barbara following behind her in a scurry.

* * *

"I'm such an idiot!" Hannah cried before placing her head on the table of the local cafe. By the nines, she was foolish, completely utterly foolish. Damn her useless brain for getting so distracted so easily. Damn the stupid pretty girl with really good muscles for having a cute smile. Damn herself for staring so much and probably acted like a stalker and freaked her out.

Next to her, Barbara laughed nervously, patting her back in an awkward manner with one hand, the other currently occupied with ice cream. "I'm sure it wasn't that bad and it helps, I didn't think you were acting like a stalker."

Hannah groaned as she lifted her head up with heavy reluctance. "That's because you're my friend, you already have a biased view on me," Hannah reasoned before her eyes widened a centimetre as she turned to Barbara with a desperate frown. "Please tell I didn't say my thoughts out loud?" Barbara didn't need to say anything, the wry smile on her face spoke enough. Once again, Hannah sighed before placing her head against the table, shutting her eyes in hopes of wishing it all away.

"Oh great witch Jennifer, please allow me to die," she begged, her voice was muffled as her mind thought back to the many mistakes she did in that arcade room.

"Hannah!"

"Ughhhh," Hannah groaned loudly as she blocked out the sound of movement and the noise of the cafeteria around her. "Oh great witch Jennifer, please allow me to fall unconscious and make me forget that all of this ever happened," Hannah corrected with a sigh. "Is that better?"

"I don't know I would rather have you remember."

That... wasn't Barbara's voice. Her voice was softer and higher in pitch, this voice was a bit lower, a bit more teasing and the strangest thing of all, it sounded familiar. Curious yet cautious, Hannah opened her eyes and lifted her head, only for her head to fully flung up as her posture straightened. Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. It darkened even more when she realised there was no one else at the table, nobody but the orange haired girl she was crushing on earlier.

She was right in front of her and thankfully with her arms covered by her flannel, her hair was at its usual spiky bob but was messier than usual, as if someone ruffled it up as a joke. Her teasing grin was stretched across her face and Hannah swore she saw a hint of giddiness in that smile. And her eyes, those light green eyes that sent warning signs to Hannah's brain when she first saw them was soft and now that she's so close, Hannah could see a tender kindness that she didn't see before.

"Hh-hi," Hannah said softly before internally wincing at how stupid she sounds.

The stranger didn't notice, or if she did she didn't pay any attention to the stutter. In fact, the grin just grew and she gave Hannah a two finger salute as she relaxed into the seat. "Hey." Even her voice has changed from the loud and rowdy person she was when Hannah met her, it's gentle and sweet and oh Jennifer, she's starting to fall a bit more for her.

Hannah waved back in a shy demeanour before she pulled her hand back to clear her throat. "So um," She started, glancing around for Barbara, not only to make sure she's okay but to look for some support. "Do you know," she continued before finally looking at the stranger again. "Do you know where my friend is?"

"Oh," the stranger said as she turned around, pointing her finger towards a clustered table in the corner. "Yeah, she's over there." Without thinking, Hannah leaned over the table to get a better look. "Ya see, I just got up to throw something in the bin and was about to head to back to my table but your friend saw me and did a big switcheroo."

"I see…" Hannah mused, glaring at Barbara for abandoning her, though she could easily see why she did it. The cute short haired girl with the big owl glasses was there and from what she can see, she was getting on really well with her.

"I mean I don't really mind that she did it," the stranger said offhandedly. "I just hope I didn't scare you."

Hannah gave Barbara one last glare since she didn't even notice her staring before she took a silent deep breath in hopes it swallows her internal fear. "No, you- ummm…" Whatever coherent sentence died on Hannah's lips as she became very very aware of the close proximity they were in as she turned around to face the stranger.

Their faces were inches apart and Hannah could feel the edges of her hair press against her forward. The air between them became much warmer as Hannah noticed that both of their cheeks were coloured a dark crimson. "I um…" Hannah tried again, losing her words the moment her eyes fell on the girl's lips for a mere second. Fuck she wasn't going there, not yet. This is already too much for her.

"Youhaveniceeyes," she said hastily as she returned to her seat. She glanced away to get comfortable, desperate to calm her beating heart.

"Ya think so?" The stranger asked. Hannah nodded as she turned around, taken back by the stranger's sheepish rub of her neck and the still prominent blush on her face.

"Yeah," Hannah said as she found herself relaxing more. She smiled at her. "It's a nice a shade of green."

"Thanks," the stranger grinned before her eyes widened a bit and she hit her forehead with the palm of her hand. "I'm a fucking idiot," she whispered to herself before she leant forward, hand outstretched. "Hi, name's Amanda O'Neill, sorry it took this long to introduce myself."

Hannah giggled, silently swooning at Amanda's slightly nervous chuckle. "Hannah England."

"Yeah, I kinda knew that," Amanda replied as they shook hands. "I see you around sometimes." Hannah's eyes widened at the statement as did Amanda's as her tongue began to tie itself in a knot.

"Cause I was like, I wasn't-, I was like stalking you, wasn't!" Amanda corrected, the red on her cheeks growing a bit. Hannah stared at her, taking in how cute Amanda was when she got flustered. "You come to the arcades often and I like- notice you over the past few months. Shit, that sounds stalkerish. Fuck. Look I-"

Whatever Amanda was about to say got cut off with the sound of Hannah laughing. It wasn't a malice laugh, more of akin to something done to break the ice and cut off the awkward tension in the air. Seconds later, after staring in disbelief, Amanda joined in too and for the next minute or so they were alone in the world, laughing at each other and how surreal the situation is.

"And here I thought I was a mess," Hannah said in between flights of giggling when they both started to calm down. She looked at Amanda with a smile. "That was just a disaster."

A scandalous gasp came from Amanda's mouth as he placed a hand on her chest. "Oh Hannah you hurt me," she exclaimed, feigning her hurt to the highest of exaggeration. Hannah laughed at the scene. "And you take my pain as humour! I'm an idiot for forgetting that the most beautiful of roses has the sharpest thorns."

Hannah snorted, hiding her blush with one of her hands. "Which part of the internet did you get that from?"

Amanda smiled at her proudly. "The same one where I got this heaven pick up line from."

Hannah chuckled at the declaration with a shake of her head, she couldn't believe this is happening. "Is it the did it hurt when you fell from heaven one?"

"Nope," Amanda said popping the P. "Well, it goes something like this." Straight away, she shifted in her seat, leaning in closer to Hannah and tilting her head slightly to the left as she showed off her mischievous smirk. "Hi I just fell from Heaven do you mind kissing me better?" And to finish it all off, she gave her a wink.

Hiding behind her hands, Hannah's grin grew more as the shade of red moved to the tips of her ears and the knuckles of her hands. She had to give it to her, it was something she never heard before, and it was bold enough that Hannah couldn't give a proper response. She just shook her head gently as muffled giggles left her mouth. She really can't believe that this is happening.

"You're cute Amanda," Hannah admitted, brushing her hair out of the way after taken some time to calm down. "But we just met so sorry I don't kiss strangers."

If Amanda was disappointed with her response, she had a fairly good way of hiding it. She just shrugged and shifted back a bit to give her space but there was a still smile on her face. "I mean, we don't have to be by the time the day is gone." She suggested as she looked back at her friends. "Me and my friends are gonna spend the rest of the day here, you and your friend can tag along with us." She then turned back, a lopsided grin on her face. "Or y'know, we can do our own little thing."

This time Hannah raised her brow, "Amanda O'Neill are you asking me out on a date? How bold of you."

Amanda's cheeks flushed red but whatever embarrassment she felt, if she felt any, she hid it well. "Yeah I am," she admitted as she gave a soft smile to Hannah. "I least want to get to know you better, hell I wouldn't mind just getting your number and I would be fine."

This time, Hannah rolled her eyes as she stood up from her chair. This girl, being so dramatic. "You're lucky I had an infatuation on you first."

"Oh?" Amanda asked as she too stood up from her chair. "And why is that?"

Hannah walked over, a smirk on her face as she went right up Amanda's face, her heart racing with every step. "Cause if you weren't I would've said no," she whispered in her ear before heading over to Barbara, laughing when it took Amanda a second to recover before following her.

* * *

 **A/N: Man I love Hamanda, also if you're wondering yes the story that this fic was loosely based on was a useless gay experience. The big difference about it was that I didn't see the dancing girl ever again after we left but everything before the cafe scene was kinda true. The main things though like the air hockey, to the girl dancing (she didn't expose her muscles though) to smacking the puck so hard, it hit my friend so we left asap. Yeah, that was me, truly one of my most useless of times. Anyways, Happy Pride Month!**


End file.
